


The Last Jedi Continued ..." When I look at you"

by Ravenwolfcasey



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, ben solo and rey, star wars the last jedi
Genre: F/M, Reylo Week, Thelastjedi - Freeform, Wickedly Wonderful Week of Reylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 12:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenwolfcasey/pseuds/Ravenwolfcasey
Summary: Shortly after the events on Crait, Supreme leader Kylo Ren sits wondering what went wrong.





	The Last Jedi Continued ..." When I look at you"

"She left me, how could she leave me on the floor after killing Snoke and the Guards."? " I saved her, chose her over my master." 

 

(Hux suspects I'm lying about what transpired) 

 

"I'll just scare him into submission, he's such a spineless idiot" 

" That look she gave me, when she was on the Falcon, made me my heart sink into my stomach". "I can't imagine my life without her..by my side" ( kylo puts his hands on his head, as he sinks to the floor, looking up to the ceiling in his room, he regrets his actions on Crait, wishing he could have done things differently)

" I kinda flipped out after she abandoned me, after everything we've been through, how could she not want to join me"? 

" Did I ask to much of her"?   
" To let it all go" 

" To forget about the Jedi, the Sith, the Resistance and the First Order"? 

" I am so torn, should I have tried to bend, compromise"? 

"here I have everything I thought I ever wanted, respect and power, but why do I feel so empty"?

" I still feel the force bond with Rey, but she's ignoring me, guess she's still mad." "I wish she would know I'd never hurt her-even though I kinda tried to blow the Falcon out of the sky". " What can I say, I panicked and lashed out  
,I need to get a grip on my emotions, stop acting like a child prove snoke wrong". 

 

" I hope she knows I'm sorry" " I will try to be better"   
" I will show her I can make better choices" 

" If she only would let me in and talk to her" 

 

Rey just can't believe Ben did that, how could he be both good and bad, light and dark? 

She was so upset with him, but still cared for him and wanted the future they both saw when they touched hands on Ahch-To. 

" It was solid- so solid, how can it not be true"? 

A tear wells in her eye, and begins to fall down her cheek, as she wipes it away, she hears his voice " Don't cry" 

Rey stiffens and starts to shake..." Ben" " you're still there"? 

Kylo whispers.." I never left Rey" " you just couldn't hear me because you were so mad". 

Rey spins around looking for him..." I can't see you, just hear you" Kylo replies " me too" 

" Maybe because we are so far from each other or just maybe you're really mad at me and I am upset with you" " so... we could be blocking each other"

Rey speaks louder " Snoke is dead, how can we still be bridged, unless he lied" 

Kylo cracks a smile he wished she could see...

laughing .. " Well it's obvious he was lying, my master was manipulating me, and I snapped out of it and realized he was my greatest enemy" 

"Rey, a fire started to burn inside me, when he was hurting you and said he bridged us together to betray me" 

Kylo spoke deep and loud, almost carnal and very imposing.." I was not allowing it any longer" 

"Ben" ..." Why would you still want to kill your mother" Rey cried out in anger

Kylo looked down and took a deep breath... tears started to form in his dark eyes..." Rey, I'm so sick of all of it" " who put these morons in charge anyway" 

" Ben...I....( she sees his face come into focus...he looked so sullen, dark and brooding)...( Certainly not like the evil monster she assumed he became after she left him)

" I ...I can see you Ben " 

Kylo looks toward her voice.. then sees her eyes on him

" Rey I ..I don't know what to do" 

" I wish things were different" 

" Your friends in the resistance want me dead, I don't think I could be anything to them other than kylo Ren and The First order" 

" Now that I am Supreme Leader, I'm in charge .. and I want change and to do more for the galaxy.. bring peace" 

" I am not like Snoke .. or my Grandfather... Rey ... I'm my own man" 

( Rey looked at him with longing eyes, he smiled inside.. feeling her light caress him)

"Rey..come be with me, leave the rebels and the resistance" " I wanted to stop the war" 

" If the resistance dies then the war is over" 

( Rey looks at Ben sadly) " Ben.. my friends are with the resistance" " I can't understand ...please see things from my point of view" 

(Kylo looks at her softly) " I miss you" 

( Rey blushes...screaming ) " BEN " !!!

"Don't change the subject " 

(Kylo.. rolls his eyes and has a sweet but sadistic smirk on his face)

" okay okay, Rey " " what would you have me do"?

" You leaving me, uhh abandoning me in the throne room, almost got me killed" 

(Rey looks at him with a pained look on her face)..." what" " how " ?

 

( Kylo steps closer to her.. she can feel his breath.. it's warmth puts her in a calm trance.. she can't stop staring at him intently) 

" Hux almost killed me Rey" 

"If I didn't wake up when I did ..I'd be dead" 

(Rey shakes her head sorry looking devastated) 

" Ben..I ...couldn't, just couldn't let my friends die" 

" what did you tell them" ?

( Kylo replied ) " who" " The first order" " Hux " ? ( with a sigh he said )

" I told them you killed Snoke" 

( Rey's eyes widened in shock) " What" 

(Kylo laughs) " yeah can you believe it..Hux bought it .. well not entirely..he's definitely thinking about it" 

 

( Kylo laughs harder) " How could a scavenger girl kill Supreme Leader Snoke and all his guards.. and get passed me" " Makes no sense" 

" if I didn't have the power of the force I'd most likely be in handcuffs" 

 

( Rey started to fidget with the broken lightsaber) 

" Rey look at me .. please " (Kylo huffed under his breath)

 

( As she looked up at him.. she forgot all her anger and hatred for this man..she realized she made a mistake.. she should have convinced Ben to let the resistance go.. should have pleaded with him.. and maybe Crait would have never happened... Maybe Master Luke would still be present... maybe she should have reached out to Ben after the fight in the throne room.. maybe he would have seen the light a little brighter) 

" Rey " (Kylo can't figure out what she's thinking, they both are in the same room but apart.. not totally together...he wishes he could touch her)

( Rey turns to face him ) " so.. what now " " Ben I don't understand this" 

" if the force wants us to be together .. what does that even mean" 

( Tears frustrate down her cheeks) " Ben " ( she keeps calling him Ben ..Kylo looks down at the ground...I guess snoke was right .. I never embraced the darkness fully.. and never stopped feeling the pull to the light..) 

( he remembers Snokes harsh words " you still have too much of your father's heart in you" ) ( Kylo broke into a sob.. he didn't want Rey to see him like this, but she was the only person in the galaxy he could be vulnerable with)

 

"Ben" ( Rey can't believe what she is seeing .. Kylo Ren trying to hide his tears.. from her) 

 

( She walks toward him, like they were in the elevator but closer) 

( She looks up at him longing to ease his torment ) 

( She Touches his face.. like Han did and Kylo freezes and comes completely undone...they embrace and the feeling of total balance flows through both of them.. the air around them flickers light and dark intertwining like a ribbon)

 

( Kylo, shaking and trying to compose himself looks at Rey ) " Is this what it feels like " he whispers as tears fall from his face...

( Rey smiles up at him and already knows what he's implying..she kisses him on his scar.. her scar and she feels him tremble.. he gently touches her chin and pulls it toward his lips... when their lips meet fireworks explode. Time stops  
and restarts .. night becomes day and dark becomes light.. they are showered with the force like raindrops cascading all around them) 

 

( They are floating in mid air.. intertwined body, mind and soul) 

( They break apart softly and breathe heavy) " Yes " Rey say's aloud

 

( Ben .. looks at her .. his face aglow .. beautiful and serene.. all pain and tragedy healed from the balance) He whispers " Love " ( Rey kisses him again   
as she weeps with joy and answers) " Love "

( Ben speaks with a new found conviction ... " I know what I have to do now "


End file.
